The Sniper, The Girl And The Consulting Criminal
by angeediiez
Summary: Choose your last words. This is the last time. Cause you and I. We were BORN TO DIE.


**Title:** The Sniper, The Girl And The Consulting Criminal

**Chapter 1:** I lied

**AN:** This is based on a Role Play. It does have MorMor involved but we might break a few rules about it so don't judge or hate it. The rate might change for later chapters. The actress playing Elsie is Marion Cotillard and Sebastian Moran is Michael Fassbender. I would like to thank Natasha so much for helping with this amazing story. Reviews are welcome and we hope you enjoy it because we definitely do! ;)

The night sky was a hazy shade of red due to the street lamps below, a young woman clutched hold of her shoulder bag as she smiled warmly at the man sitting on the wall in front of her. "Hi, I'm Elsie" she said offering the man her hand.

The man looked at her hand and raised an eyebrow he then looked back to her face. "Sebastian" He muttered lighting a cigarette, looking uninterested.

She raised her eyebrow at him "Your mother didn't bring you up with manner did she, honey?" She clicked her tongue a smirk resting on her lips.

He looked at her again the cigarette now placed in between his slightly chapped lips "No" He said coldly "She died before she could teach me them." He inhaled deeply and removed the cigarette from his mouth blowing a pungent cloud of smoke in Elsie's face.

Her eyes widen at what he said. She cursed herself for even saying such a thing when she didn't know the person. "God, I kind of put my foot in it there didn't I?"

"No" He said without looking at her, his eyes trained on the black Kia parked on the pavement. "Not really. I don't care anymore"

She looked at him curiously "Not at all?"

He raised his head looking at her. "No... So you're the writer, huh?" He said, taking another drag of his cigarette another cloud of smoke resting on the woman's face.

"Yes. How did you know?" She frowned coughing slightly. She looked at him sternly "Hang on one minute" She took the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it to the floor, crushing it with the sole of her shoe.

"What the hell?" He said angrily, pushing himself from the position he was sat at the wall. "Why did you do that for?!" He said waving his hands in front of her.

Elsie rolled her eyes at him. "Oh relax, sweetie. I'm sure you can afford another pack" She chuckled, sitting on the wall where Sebastian once sat.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" He said frustrated, that anyway much less a girl would do that to him.

She sighed, raising her eyebrows at him "Elsie Evans and I really hate the smell of cigarette smoke."

There was a curious air about this girl that Sebastian found intriguing and confusing "You could have told me that before I lit one." He groaned.

"You didn't give me a chance." She said giving him an amused smile.

He sat down on the wall beside her. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. His fingers twitching involuntary for another cigarette. "You are very annoying for a writer."

"Now, now, that's quite a stereotype." She grins a toothy smile but does not look at him. "Do you charm all the women like this?"

"Women?" He said frowning scratching the underside of his palm. "No, I'm not interested in them."

She nods chuckling to herself. "Sorry, I didn't have you down as being gay. So you're charming to men but insult women? Very nice of you."

"I'm not GAY!" Sebastian said in frustration, Elsie was really beginning to get on his nerves. "I'm just not interested in ANY of that. Got it?"

Elsie raised her eyebrow. She reached over to the visible cigarette box in his pocket and takes it out. She slips a single cigarette out and lights it with the lighter also concealed in the box. "Smoke, you're getting yourself worked up, honey."

Sebastian frowned in confusion. He took the cigarette from her fingers and placed it between his lips. "I thought you said that you hated the smell of cigarette smoke?"

Elsie shrugged her shoulders a smile on her lips "I lied" She watched as a peculiar woman in stilettos passed them. She then turned back to Sebastian studying his expression.

He looked back at her suspiciously "What are you looking at?"

She rolls her eyes, shaking her head "You need to stop being so uptight; I'm being friendly!"

"If that's your way of being friendly then you must have no friends at all." He said taking another drag of his cigarette.

Elsie rolls her eyes at him yet again. "No, I'm trying to figure out your character first." She crossed her legs looking at him curiously.

"Oh really? What have you figured out so far" Sebastian asked a bemused expression on his face.

She looked at him and smirked but did not reply, "So, are you deeply religious?"

He frowned again "No. My parents were Catholics, but I don't care about that stuff."

"And you aren't gay?" She looks at him, frowning "Not religious, not gay. Good looking. But not interested in women?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes "Are you flirting with me?"

She let out a loud laugh before realising that he was serious. How dumb could this man possibly be? "You think that's flirting? Jeez, honey. You ought to get out more." She shook her head in disbelief.

"So," Sebastian said taking another draw of his cigarette. "Where did you get the 'good looking' part?"

Elsie rolled her eyes again "I looked at you, saw that you had a pleasing appearance and noted upon it aloud."

He rolled his eyes. 'She's smug' he thought, "What do you want exactly?" He asked.

"How to answer this question." She smiled drumming her painted nails on her tight clad leg. She watched as his expression changed to impatience. "Nothing much. Why don't you like women?"

Sebastian sighed he was beginning getting tired of this "I didn't say I didn't like them. I like women. I'm just ... not interested right now."

Elsie raised her eyebrows at him in a mingle of amusement and surprise "Not even in casual sex? Every man is." She scoffed as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

He looked at her a hint of a smile on his face. "Well that is." He stopped realising he was about to tell her about his sex life, which was not something he ought to tell. Especially to a writer. "That is none of your business."

She laughed at his reaction "This isn't the 19th century, honey, people talk about this type of thing y'know?"

"19th century?!" He made a mocking noise, shaking his head "Writers" He muttered flicking a piece of ash from the cigarette.

Elsie tuts, shaking her head "Yes, honey, a time 200 years ago" Her tone patronising.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He was beginning to get an odd feeling that they were being watched -which was highly likely- "Whatever"

She shrugged, finding him quite amusing "So? What's your opinion? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend. No" He said taking another draw of his cigarette 'Who would want me as a boyfriend' he thought, smiling to himself.

She nods at his reply "Although, I don't see why not. Is it work? Or just haven't," Her voice turned into mocking tone "Found the 'one'"

"The one." He hissed unamused "What kind of fairytale bullshit is that?"

She laughs at his use of words "Bullshit of the greatest kind but it does make one hell of a good story."

"Suuuure" He said sarcastically, looking at her he wanted to smile but repressed it.

She laughed quietly before shaking her head "But the amount of people who believe in it is quite pathetic."

"Yes. It is pathetic. There is no such thing as 'true Love'. At least that is what I think." Sebastian said flicking his cigarette to the ground and pulling out another one.

"Oh no" She shakes her head "True love does exist. Soul mates and finding the 'one' and 'love at first sight' do not."

"None of that exists." Sebastian stated again.

Elsie turns her head to look at him "You don't believe in 'true love'? In loving someone so completely that you'd do anything for them to keep them happy and safe no matter how it affected yourself? You don't believe in that?"

He hesitated before answering her question "No" Looking at the array of stones on the ground.

She looked away again "Oh, I do. I believe that it's a human's greatest weakness and strength to be able to love that completely." She chuckled "The rest, of course, is bullshit."

He listened to her carefully "Have you ever fall in love with someone?" He asked half curious.

She smiled softly, amused "Not at all. Yourself?"

Looking at her "I haven't been that unlucky." He chuckled.

She nodded at his words "It is a disadvantage to be that wholly in love. It makes a person dangerously vulnerable."

"Indeed. Dangerously..." Looking at her, still trying to repress a smile.

She looked at him, her eyebrows knitted together. "Tell me, Sebastian." Her tone amused "Do you ever smile?"

Meanwhile concealed within the shadows, Jim Moriarty watched Sebastian talk with the woman. A familiar face indeed. Of course he had planned to meet Sebastian there earlier but then ... The distraction arrived. Deciding to make himself known he walked towards them, smirking evilly "Sebastian!" Jim shouted.

Sebastian was about to answer her when he heard a familiar voice yelling his name. He slowly turned his head to see the familiar walking up to them, he stood up "Ah! Jim, Hi"

Elsie looked from Sebastian to Jim and back again before returning her attention to a hole that had developed on her tights. Standing up beside Sebastian.

"Ah Miss Evans. Hello" Jim said grinning widely. "Sorry I'm late, Sebby."

She nodded in acknowledgement to Jim, then took a cigarette from Sebastian's pack that was still in her hand. She sniggered. "Sebby."

"It's okay Jim" Sebastian said looking for his lighter to light her cigarette but Jim took his own lighter first offering her a light, whilst smiling at her.

Sebastian looked at Jim he just knew that he was going to start flirting with her 'obviously' He thought.

She smiled gratefully, lifting the cigarette to her mouth and inhaling deeply "So?" She grinned, "Is this Sebby's boyfriend?"

Sebastian opened his eyes widely "No! No, no! He's not my boyfriend." He stated.

Jim simply chuckled looking at Sebastian's reaction.

She laughed delightedly in reply "Honey, he so is. He even calls you 'Sebby'."

"He's my boss!" He said 'thanks a lot Jim' he thought "Besides he's my friend. Just my friend" Looking at Jim "Tell her"

Jim smiled evilly "Yeah I'm his boyfriend. He is just going through a very difficult phase of denial, you know?" Jim said shaking his head "Bad Sebby." He grinned hugging him playfully.

Sebastian pushed him off frowning "Fuck off! That's not true! He's not my boyfriend!"

Elsie laughed delighted, enjoying Jim winding him up "Are you sure? You'd make such a cute couple." She puffed.

"We do don't we?" Jim said smirking.

She turned to Jim, teasing Sebastian more "How do you work with this beautiful man? Isn't it distracting?" She said laughing.

"Oh yeah it is veeery distracting Dear. Just look at hiiiiim," He held onto Sebastian's face" "Gorgeous!" He said in a singing song voice.

Sebastian pushed Jim's hands away "Jim! Stop it! That's not true" He tried his best not to look upset, after all what did Jim say 'never show your emotions especially if they make you look weak'. 'He's such a fucker' he thought to himself.

Elsie laughed happily, finding Sebastian's reactions highly amusing "Don't worry, I believe you honey."

"Yeah she believes you, honey." Jim said emphasising the honey, laughing softly he took a cigarette from the packet and lit it.

"Whatever." He looked at her. Hoping she didn't actually think he was gay and that Jim was his boyfriend.

She grinned back at him patting his arm. "It's alright, Sebby."

Jim chuckled "We better be off. We are late Sebastian. Let's go. Miss Evans it was nice to see you" He said, smiling and grabbing her hand and kissing it slightly. Looking at Sebastian while doing it.

Elsie rolled her eyes at him and pulled her hand away "Nice to meet you Jim. You too Sebastian, goodbye."

Jim smiled at her reaction.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you around," He said, looking at her. Giving her a small smile "Bye" He turned his back and jogged a little to catch up with Jim who was already half way up the road.


End file.
